With sales at an all-time high, the popularity of the pick-up style truck as an everyday vehicle is wider spread than it ever has been. Their utility and convenience in hauling items coupled with the availability of luxury interiors and extended cab space have made the pickup a popular alternative to other vehicles. However, one (1) particular aspect of a pickup truck operation which is difficult to verify is the status or position of the tailgate, especially if a bed cover or cap is in place. This is in stark contrast to a conventional car in which it can be readily determined if a door is opened or not. Additionally, conventional cars provide indication through an illuminated dome light. However, the status of a tailgate on a pickup truck is not readily verifiable.
As such, many users may drive down the road with their pickup truck tailgate in the down position thus allowing contained objects to fall out. Such difficulty in tailgate status verification may also lead users to frequently stop, get out of the truck, walk around back, check the status of the tailgate, and then get back in. This of course wastes valuable time. Accordingly, there exists the need for means by which the positional status of a pickup truck tailgate can be readily and easily verified from the drivers seated position. The development of the tailgate position sensor for pickup trucks fulfills this need.